A Fragile Peace
Introduction A disputed border, an age old enemy, a fragile peace For over fifty years, the Federation has enjoyed an uneasy peace with the Romulan Star Empire. The cornerstone of this fragile accord has been the Neutral Zone, a buffer one light year wide that separates the two galactic powers. Although each side has tested the other's resolve in the past, the ramifications of a large-scale violation of the Zone have been unthinkable. Until now... Rumblings can be heard from the Romulan home systems once more, as shadowy political wheels begin to turn and hidden plans are set in motion. Fleets move in the inner systems and warbirds patrol the border. Some within the Imperial Senate whisper that the Tal Shiar – the sinister Imperial intelligence arm – are behind these stirrings. Others speak of a power-mad senator and his personal armada. Do you have what it takes to discover the truth and avert certain war? Will you be able to maintain... the fragile peace? A Fragile Peace includes: A detailed look at the Arteline Sector, including the planets, outposts, characters and politics of this volatile region along the Neutral Zone border. A glimpse into the hidden machinations of the Tal Shiar, the elite intelligence service of the Romulan Star Empire. Four complete adventures, beginning a year-long campaign arc set in this tense and exciting region. In "Aiding and Abetting," the players discover a disabled merchant vessel crewed by Orions who aren't what they seem. "Marie Celestial" introduces a derelict Warbird whose silent corridors are filled with its dead Romulan crew. "Blinded by Science" follows a Federation science team as they test experimental new sensor equipment on the players' ship. "Armistice" takes the players planetside on Psellus III, a young world plagued by rebellion that is currently petitioning for Federation membership. References Characters :Ruissi Bwevoss • Mala Corwin • Doleo • Eliot Fanon • Galtus • Greva/Gretel Vandermark • Zinn Ijiko • Jorak • Jose-Maria Juaraz • Elsa Keil • Gustav Kragen • Harba Kutch • Modex • Satchio Nakamura • Palar • Rokan Par • Jorrka Pell • Edward Proudfoot, Sr. • Carla Rhiems • Sarok • Sevissio Sissal • Mullio Smug • Stellis • Mooj Taha • Tovik/Onar Pusa • Tyrian/Tyrek • Cal West Aleva • Emerson Ames • Aurik • Duras, son of Ja'rod • Sethis Grussor • Alidar Jarok • J'Dan • Morror Kassus • James T. Kirk • Korudos • Geordi La Forge • M'ret • Olan Phobol • Jean-Luc Picard • Sashera • Sela • Spock • Tin Man • T'Pel • Vagh • Lars Van Allsburg • T. Williams Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • ( ) • ( warbird) • • (freighter) • ( warbird) • • • Genevieve (freighter) • (freighter) • • Phoenix Locations :Aldea • Arteline IV • Bajoran Botanical Garden • Brekka • Cardassia Prime • Codus • Collapsar 49 • Coshu Sea • Delta Zero Five • Detweiller III • Ennan VI • Ferenginar • Galorndon Core • Gamma Sigma XII • Geronimo IV • Hadam • Harelia • Hudan II • Inu Tonstu • Krios • Meark • Mount Soverin • Mount Sashera • Palmas • Porotos City • Psellus III • Regula III • Rigel IV • Risa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Sayounus • Starbase 39-Sierra • Sylthiss • Tarod Nine • Thyssil • Ujuet Mountains • Valer IV Races and cultures :Arteline (species) • Barolian • Betazoid • Harelian • Human • Orion • Palmian • Pselliad • Romulan • Vulcan Borg • Ferengi • Klingon • Kriosian • Tellarite Ranks and titles :captain • commander States and organizations :Cardassian Union • Caste of the Eight • Caste of the Great Ones • Caste of Scribes • Caste of Seafarers • The Island Movement • The Legion • Lowly Caste • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Security Forces • Romulan Star Empire • Soviet Union • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets • United States • Vulcan Science Academy Other references :Altair water • Antarian folk dancing • Battle of Cheron • biofeedback • Brekka lily • codecracker chip • dilithium • Goism • hyronalin • jeergak • Orion balalaika • plomeek soup • Psellian ale • Romulan ale • Ssilepsi Fever • Taigu • Tamor root • Tomed Incident • Treaty of Algeron • Treaty of Cheron • Vidorian Fever • vionium Appendices Images eliot Fanon.jpg|Eliot Fanon. category:rPG books